The Inseperable Three
by MyLovelyMarauder
Summary: Who ever thougt Albus was going to be put in Slytherin was right. But, what about Rose and Scorpius? Are they Slytherins? Well find out here in The Inseperable Three. Sorry bad summary! First shot at fanfic go easy on me please. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters only the plot is mine.
1. Epilogue

The Inseparable Three.

Chapter one.

"I'm gonna be in put in slytherin!" Albus Potter said to his cousin Rose. "Oh no you're not you're just letting James get to you." Rose said. Albus' brother James tormented him all summer about being in slytherin. His father Harry assured him that no matter what house he was in slytherin or not they would be proud of him. But, nevertheless Albus of course was still worried. To distract him from his worries Rose popped some nose bleed nougat into her mouth and screamed this finally got his attention but, not for long of course, and it's because he knew Rose's game. As mad as he tried to be at her though, he just couldn't because she was trying. "I love you Ro." Albus said and for the smallest second Albus thought he saw a tear in her eye. She hugged him and said "I love you too Al. You'll always be my best friend always".

Just then a lanky boy with blonde hair, and grey eyes walked into the compartment and asked to sit down. Of course we said yes. Then it hit her. "You're Scorpius Malfoy aren't you?" Rose said. The lanky boy averted his eyes and said in a whisper yes please don't hate me. When the boy finally looked up he saw that Rose's jaw dropped and Albus looked sad. Finally after the longest pause possible Albus said "we don't hate you. You actually seem quite nice. I'm Albus Potter and this is my cousin Rose Weasley. I bet all of our fathers have talked a little bit about each other". And, as Albus said it Scorpius' face lit up. All three of them became best friends on that long trip to Hogwarts.

Once Albus saw Hagrid his face lit up and he forgot about his worries. Hagrid was another one who said he was support of either way. Hagrid's voice boomed over all of the others. " 'irst years three t'er a boat". So of course Rose, Albus, and Scorpuis all road in the same boat, and each one of them was holding hands because Rose insisted. They walked into the entrance of Hogwarts where they met Professor Longbottem. He led them into the great hall and of course Albus was trembling all over the place Rose and Scorpuis trying to comfort him.

After hearing Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw over and over everyone stared to wonder why no Slytherin. Then Scorpius' name was called. The hat was on his head for two seconds and it yelled "SLYTHERIN"! Next was Albus and he actually found he did not care if he was put in Slytherin and no surprise the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN" at the exact moment he had thought about it. But, the most shocking part was Rose's sorting. Everyone gasped because Rose Weasley was sorted into Slytherin. She had tears streaming down her face, and when they asked what had happened. She replied with "he said I was a true friend that was also clever so I had to belong to the Slytherin house". Then she said "daddy's gonna kill me" and with that she broke down into fresh sobs. Albus and Scorpius wrapped one of each arms around her and comforted her it didn't work very well.

Two others were also sorted into Slytherin and then the sorting was over. She was still sobbing, but she lit up however when the feast started. Rose may have gotten her mother's smarts but she got her father's appetite. They met a few older Slytherins around the table. Most of them were shouting "We got Potter we got Potter". While others kept shouting "Weasley, and Malfoy. Weasley, and Malfoy". The three met the captain of the quidditch team Clark Zambini and one of the prefects Tawny Smickey. The Head Mistress then made her speech and we were off following the head boy Ken Dale to the Slytherin dormitories. The three friends walked hand in hand until they came to the portrait of an older slender woman.

The password was sickles. All five first years walked into the common room. "It's beautiful" Rose whispered. "It's amazing" Albus said. "I can't believe it" Scorpius practically yelled everyone there laughed. The other two first years were Clarrisa McKinley and Zoey Thomas they were very nice but I don't think they could become close friends with Rose, Albus, and Scorpius. All of them talked for a while but eventually they each separated and went to bed. They're room was huge and so green. There were two queen size beds on either side with silk sheets. A bathing room in one corner, two wardrobes, and a high ceiling. The two friends bid each other goodnight and went to bed. So far it's the beginning of a great year.


	2. Classes

Chapter two.

Albus awoke the morning with a shock Rose was sitting on his bed pushing him. It was 5:00 in the morning, but she said she couldn't sleep so reluctantly he got up. They woke up Scorpius by running and leaping onto his bed. The two got dressed and the three friends walked down to the great to great hall for breakfast. James and his friends were already there glaring at them from the Gryffindor table. Albus immediately got sad. Before he realized what happened though Rose was up and off screaming at James. "You…you…you coward you scum!" She screamed. James looked terrified and then she punched him and walked back to the Slytherin table and sat down with a devilish grin on her face. "Why did you do that Ro?" Albus asked her still smiling at his cousin in awe. "Because I'm tired of James. You've been nothing but a good person and a good brother he deserved it." He hugged her and she beamed.

Scorpius was piling food onto three plates. He handed each of them a plate and they dug in enjoying all of this morning events. The food the punch and yelling at James and they're fond friendship. They walked down to the first class of the day charms. All three of them got their lecture on spells down in the first ten minutes of class. "Mum's going to have laugh when she finds out our first day at Hogwarts I not only socked James but we haven't learned a charm yet. I mean bloody hell it's called CHARMS." Rose said putting emphasis on charms. Albus and Scorpius snickered at her eagerness to learn so quickly. The next class was potions with professor Slughorn. He talked about potions but froze when he saw Albus. "Oh how you look so much like your father. Let's hope you have a talent at potions just like him." Slughorn said beaming when he saw Rose and Scorpius he commented on how good Aunt Hermione was but how terrible Uncle Ron was. When he saw Scorpius he told him the same thing he told Albus. He talked more about potions and then class was over and he dismissed them for lunch.

"Well so far it's been a good day. What do you think Al?" Scorpius said as he grabbed some fruit. "It's been great! What do you think Ro?" Albus asked grinning. "Yeah what do you think Rosie?" Said Scorpius the two boys looked at her expectantly she smiled hugely replying with "It's been oh so amazing!" She was just so giddy. The rest of the day went by smoothly. They each had a little bit of homework which involved reading a story about a young witch who missed used her magic and so we have to write a short passage about it. "Urg the girl was just stupid." Rose growled as she finished her work. "Ugh we know Ro." Albus said repeating himself for the third time. "Yeah we know Rosie." Scorpius said nodding his head as he agreed with Albus. "You two done yet?" Rose asked sweetly. "Yup sure am." Replied Albus looking very proud of himself. "Yup although I find the work pointless." Said Scorpius then him, Rose, and Albus laughed as they agreed that the work was just plain old stupid.

The next day went by the same exact way except a little more homework and a little more laughing. It was 7:00 at night and they were in the common room. Rose and Scorpius played a game of snapping cards and Albus was thinking and then he says "You two hungry?" Rose of course says "Er...YEAH!" "Sure but the great hall is way past done for dinner." "I have dads cloak and map and he told me we could go to kitchens and the house elves would treat us so you two want to go?" Albus said. Rose and Scorpius both said yes and waited for Albus to go up to the dorm to fetch the invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. He came back they slipped under it and they were off to the kitchens. Once they reached the picture with the fruit they walked in. Albus called for Kreacher and he appeared with a loud crack. "Yes young master Potter? And, may Kreacher say he has many praise for the young Slytherin." "Thank you Kreacher and we're so hungry could you maybe get us some food please?" Says Albus. Kreacher looked at the polite young boy and says "Yes of course anything for you Master Potter." He gave the three a low bow and started getting food as he was walking away they heard him muttering "That other son of Master Harry is just horrible this one I like respectable and he's a Slytherin oh but that James just a little prat."

Four house elves walked up to them with trays of tarts, cake, and fudge along with other various sweets. Albus took some cake and a tart. Scorpius took fudge and a small piece of cake. But, Rose took some of all of it. They realized it was nine O'clock an hour past curfew. The three bid the house elves goodnight and Albus told Kreacher thank you and to go home and tell father of their amazing adventure on their second day of school Kreacher said "Of course Master." And he disappeared with aloud crack! The three went down back to the commons bid each other goodnight and went to sleep with content dreams.


	3. A Sunny Day

Chapter three.

Albus woke up bright and early in the morning to find an owl scratching at the window he noticed it was his fathers. He opened the window and the bird flew in at top speed and landed on his shoulder. He untied the letter and gave the bird a small pet. He then open the letter and read.

Dear, Albus

I'm so proud you're already getting into mischief Kreacher also told us you were in Slytherin your mother Lily and I couldn't be happier or more proud of you. We love you so much Albus. We already know James' is upset but we promise he'll get over it. Very much love.

Father.

Albus was relieved to figure out his family approved of him being Slytherin He did not realized until recently that it actually bugged him. He then got a quill and parchment and wrote.

Dear father,

I love you too. Give mother and Lily my love as well. I don't care about James I'm actually rather happy. Also me and Rose are best friends with Scorpius Malfoy please don't be mad.

Albus

P.S. Rose is also in Slytherin don't tell Uncle Ron yet. But, I wanted you to know.

He then attached the letter to the owl sent it out and said "Send this home Flitter I'm counting on you girl." She slightly pecked his finger in understanding and flew off he then got up and dressed. He woke up Scorpius by throwing a pillow at his head. "Hey Al what was that for?" Asked a groggy Scorpius. "It's time to get up Scor come on." Albus said laughing. The boys head to the common room and waited for Rose. She came down bouncing her big red curls. "Hiya guys what's up? Ready to head down?" "Yup let's go Rosie." Scorpius replied and they head down to breakfast. They sat down at the Slytherin table getting dirty looks from the Gryffindor's including James and Lucy who got hit on the head by another one of their cousins Louis who gave them a nice warm smile.

They each ate two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon and guzzled down so much pumpkin juice they thought they might explode. The classes were boring as usual so Albus taught Scorpius a muggle game Harry taught him called hangman. They played all through their classes up until lunch where Rose told them about what the actual lessons were about since she bothered to pay attention in classes. The week past by fast and before they knew it the weekend was here thank Merlin. It was a sunny day so the trio went outside to eat lunch and play games but to mostly just hang out. It was nice after that first surprising week. They tossed Berty Botts every flavored beans into the air and tried to ketch them in their mouths. What a perfect sunny day.


End file.
